Ice Cream
by Chris Kappler
Summary: STANxKENNYxKYLE one-shot. This contains a LOT of lemon, involving three teenage boys being very naughty with each other. If you don't like it, don't click.


_Disclaimer: South Park and all its characters are owned by Comedy Central_

_A/N: I was writing _Redemption _which is a pretty depressing story, and I needed to write something fun, and this is what came out. Hope you enjoy it._

_

* * *

_

The middle of July meant two things to the 14-years-old friends from South Park: vacation, and, that day, specially, scalding temperatures. The sun reigned absolute that day, with powerful beams, making Colorado feel like Arizona and Arizona feel like the Sahara. South Park was a different sight than most of the year: not covered in snow. And the boys were not used to it.

"Turn on the goddamn A/C, Stan"

"I can't, it's broken!"

Kenny and Stan were sitting at the couch at Stan's place, playing videogames and waiting for Kyle to arrive. This was their last vacation before high school, so they wanted to enjoy it. Kenny, with his messy blond hair and light blue eyes, looked at Stan and said:

"It's too much. I can't do it. If you're not gonna do something, I am." And with that, he started taking his clothes off, until he was wearing nothing but his white undies.

"You know, I should rip on you for that, but that actually seems like a great idea." Stan said as he got down to his underwear himself, then turning to face Kenny with his beautiful straight black hair and deep blue eyes.

"Isn't it much better?" Asked Kenny

"Yeah, you're right."

They kept on playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl on Stan's Wii (If you're interested, Kenny was Toon Link and Stan was Fox) and waiting for Kyle, while trying to cope with the nigh unbearable heat, the sweat dropping from both boys' foreheads.

A couple minutes later, the doorbell rang, announcing Kyle. Stan answered the door in nothing but underwear.

"Dude, why are you guys naked?" Kyle asked, while facing Stan with his wavy red hair and sparkly green eyes

"Because it's one thousand fucking degrees and my A/C is broken."

Kyle was trying to cope with the heat in a different way: he was having a tasty-looking ice cream which he had _just_ bought.

"Aren't you gonna share, Kye?" Kenny asked sheepishly

"No way, man, this ice cream cost 7 dollars. The parlour rips us off when summer comes, you know that." Maybe that was Kyle's jewish origins speaking

"C'mon, just a little bite." Said Stan

"No, you guys." Kyle said as he sat down between the other boys on the couch.

"Well, up yours with it then." Kenny said.

Stan and Kenny continued their match, while Kyle watched. Kyle was starting to realize just how hot it was inside Stan's house, as his ice cream was melting and dripping in his hands and, at the same time, it wasn't cooling him down enough.

"Stan, can I trust you to hold my ice cream for me?"

"Of course." Stan said as he took it from Kyle delicately

With his hands free, Kyle stripped until he was like the two other boys and sat back down. When he looked back at Stan, though, he was taking chunk-sized bites of his ice cream.

"Aw, Stan, c'mon..."

"Pthorry, pthude." Stan said, his speech impaired by the delicious and cool ice cream in his mouth

"Oi, I want some too!" Kenny said as he leaned over Kyle and tried to reach Stan's hands. Stan pulled it away, stretching his arm in the opposite direction.

"C'mon, Stan, give it back before it melts." Kyle asked while shoving Kenny back to his seat

Stan gave the ice cream back to Kyle, but it was so hot that it was melting at a fair rate now. The white liquid was sliding down the cone and Kyle's hand, dripping on his bare chest, as much as he tried to stop it with both his hands and mouth. Soon enough, he was very much covered in ice cream.

"Well, I guess I can settle for some leftovers" Kenny said after some thought, as he approached his head to Kyle's body and started to slowly lick his tummy.

"EW, KENNY, STOP IT." Kyle said, though he couldn't do anything because both his hands were now busy stopping the ice cream from completely going under.

"You're full of good ideas today, Kenny." Stan said as he also got down to licking his friend's torso

"YOU GUYS THIS IS GROSS, STOP IT."

"Go away, Stan, you already had some, leave this for me." Kenny said, as he started licking Kyle's body faster

"It's a race, then." Stan said chuckling

Kyle stopped shouting at them, he was feeling weird. He had involuntarily closed his eyes. His cheeks were getting rosier and rosier and his breaths were getting heavier. If someone saw Kyle's face, they could even say that he was... enjoying it! In fact, all three boys grew quieter. None of them wanted that to stop.

Kenny's tongue was going through the left side of Kyle's body with unrivalled speed, feeling the silky texture of Kyle's skin and the sweet taste of the mix of ice cream and sweat. It would deter itself at some spots occasionally, like his nipple, to make sure there was no ice cream left there, and, perhaps, because he was liking it. Kenny twirled his tongue around Kyle's nipple a few times before giving it a slight suckle. Kyle produced a soft moan.

Stan's style was a bit more romantic, if one can say that. He would focus on a bite-sized bit and would first caress it with his tongue, before running his bottom lip to it and then start what could be called kissing that piece of skin. He would suck slightly, and run his tongue through it, trying to capture all the flavour of cream and Kyle that particular spot could provide and savour it, before moving on to the next one.

The boys were getting more excited the more they were doing it. It was safe to say that all the ice cream was gone from Kyle's body in the first 2 or 3 minutes of that unusual bath, but Stan and Kenny were still going at it. Kenny started leaving several hickies on the left side of Kyle's torso, he was licking him like he had an insatiable hunger for his body. Stan, on the other hand, remained less on the wild side and more on the sweet, having moved up from Kyle's body to his neck and sucking on it just softly enough to not leave a mark. Kyle was breathing heavily now, in between his several gasps and loud moans, his face was red and he was sweating even more than the other two boys.

Kenny noticed there was a little pool of ice cream left inside of Kyle's bellybutton. He quickly moved to lick it off, when something poked him in the face. He looked and it was a large, pulsating bulge under Kyle's white underwear that had touched his face.

Now, I want you to imagine the kinkiest look any one person can muster. Picture it. Kenny's face was even kinkier.

Kenny poked Stan's shoulder and indicated their friend's erection. Stan grinned maliciously and then a plan formed in their minds. While keeping Kyle unaware of what they were doing, Kenny positioned himself, then quickly yanked Kyle's underwear, throwing them far away, and, before he could even react, Kenny and Stan already had their mouths at his boner.

It was a feeling like none he had before. So warm, so wet… Kyle couldn't help but moan very loud, completely immersed in his pleasure, which could also be said of Stan and Kenny, who looked like their lives depended on sucking on that shaft. Their tongues met for an interval and prompted a wet french kiss between the pair, with Kyle's member in between. Their tongues swirled rapidly and passionately trying to explore as much as possible of the other boy's mouth, and of the head that was throbbing inside their mouths, appreciating the different textures. They remained kissing for not more than a few minutes, when they were surprised by yet another surge of white liquid, but this time it wasn't melted ice cream. Stan and Kenny were trying to swallow as much of it as possible, licking every inch they could find of Kyle for another precious drop.

They finally got up, leaving Kyle completely wet with their saliva from the neck down, and looked at him. Kyle was still pink, breathing heavily and sweating. He opened his eyes and said "My ice cream is gone." The three boys chuckled as they knew this would be a summer they would never forget.

* * *

_I thought about having another chapter where they take a shower to clean up after that little adventure, but I heard people say that one-shots should be one-shots. If you guys really want, though, I can publish it._


End file.
